fic collective
by ordre de la plume
Summary: que vous m'ayez ou non déjà écrit, lisez s'il vous plait. au fait, nous recrutons encore, avis aux intéressés.
1. fic collective

Certain on déjà lu le cinquième tome de Harry Potter.en anglais.  
  
D'autre préféreront peut-être attendre le tome en français.  
  
En ce qui me concerne, ma mère a lu le cinquième tome en anglais, et moi, je sais déjà à peu près tout ce qui va se passer.  
  
Mais bon, où je veux en venir, c'est que j'ai quelque chose à proposer à tous les Pottermaniacs.  
  
En fait, je voudrais écrire une fic collective avec tous ceux intéressés. sur le 6ième tome de Harry Potter, quand le cinquième en français sortira, c'est à dire, en décembre, alors peu m'importe si vous l'avez lu en anglais ou non, on vous attendra.  
  
Je m'y prends d'avance, car peut-être, ceux qui on déjà lu le 6ième tome pourront commencer leur chapitre, et le paufiner avec le temps  
  
Alors, avant de lire plus loin, je dois vous dire qu'il faut vraiment que vous le vouliez, parce que ce serait domage que quelqu'un arrête en plein millieu de la fic.  
  
Enfin, à vous de choisir. Si vous regardez le second chapitre, vous trouverez mes exigences.ben quoi.il en faut. 


	2. mes exigeances

Bien, vous avez accèdé au second niveau.  
  
Alors voilà. Mon but, est de réunir plusieurs fanatic de Harry Potter pour écrir une Potterfiction original et amusante, avec un brin d'humour et d'action.  
  
Je vous explique donc mon petit plan.  
  
Il y aura autant d'auteur que de chapitre.c'est à dire, entre 20 et 30, c'Est pourquoi vous êtes tous importants.  
  
Aussi, il doit y avoir les mêmes personnages que d'habitude, Harry Potter et compagie. aussi, un nouveau.ou une nouvelle, profsseur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal, mais pas de nouveau personnage (nouveaux personnage mystérieux qui arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe.vous voyez le genre, mais vous pouvez inventer des noms d'élèves)  
  
Chaque chapitre devra être assez long, je dis, aux moins une dixaine de page minimum, pour rendre la chose intéressante à lire.  
  
Ensuite, la fic doit être classée générale, c'est à dire, pour tous les âges.  
  
L'histoire générale dépendera de vous. En fait, les premiers à me faire signe de vie auront le choix de leur chapitre.  
  
Je me fiche de savoir quel âge vous avez, ou de votre style d'écriture, je me fiche du nombre de fics que vous avez, de nul à deux mille, peu m'importe. La seule chose que je prends en considération, c'est votre volonté de le faire.  
  
Aussi, chauqe auteur ayant son style très personnel et particulier, je vous demande tout de même de suivre les caractéristiques que votre prédécesseur aura choisis. (en résumé, si Harry est furieux dans le premier chapitre disons, et bien, ne lui coller pas un sourir dans le suivant.)  
  
Bien, finalement, mais le plus important, comme nous allons mettre cette fic sur Fanfiction.net, et comme je ne veux pas m'accaparer tout le mérite de ce chef d'?uvre, je me suis dit qu'il serait préférable de faire une ''inscription collective''.  
  
C'Est pourquoi, à tous les intéressé, je vous demanderais de me donner votre e-mail, afin que je puisse vous doner tous les détails qui me restent à énoncer, mais que seulement vous, devez savoir.  
  
Laissez-moi un reviez, ou écrivez-moi directement à marjolaine.archambault@videotron.ca  
  
Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir. 


	3. participants

Participants  
  
Alors voilà, j'ai recu beaucoup demande, mais pas suffisement.  
  
Ce que je peux vous dire, cependant, c'est que j'ai aussi reçu des messages de gens qui ne savait pas quel chapitre choisir, et je vous comprends, croyez-moi, parce que moi, je me trouve à faire le chapitre 2, mais aussi, je ne sais pas ce que la personne avant moi va écrire, mais je me tien prète. Alors, si au moins que pouvais avoir quelques personne pour les 5 premier chapitre, ce serait parfait, au moins pour débuter.  
  
Voici les noms de ceux qui on répondut à ma demande, ainsi que le chapitre qu'ils ont décidé de faire, s'il en est un.  
  
Cyngathi  
  
Nakhemda  
  
hermimi2000 (il me faudrait une réponse définitive s'il te plait, que je ne te mette pas pour rien, merci ^_^)  
  
Kyzara  
  
Caroline Black  
  
Lexyann (le premier chapitre)  
  
Juliette Dehays  
  
Sphax Gautier  
  
Blue angel (chapitre 10)  
  
Les Clairence  
  
Marie-Josée C  
  
Et bien sûr, moi, Marika Jedusor, qui ferai le chapitre 2  
  
Bien, les noms écrits ci-haut sont ceux qui apparaissaient à l'endroit de l'expéditeur du message, alors pour ceux qui m'ont écrit directement dans ma boîte de mesasge personnel, et non pas un review, vérifié si c'est votre nom.  
  
Bien, il manque encore de monde, alors n'hésitez pas à m'écrire, je vous redonne mon adresse personnelle, marjolaine.archambault@videotron.ca  
  
Oh, et pour ceux qui ont déjà écris, s'il vous plait, écrivez-moi un message, que je vous envois tous directement les renseignements nécéssaires, merci d'avance.  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura les noms de tous ceux qui se seront joint à nous, ainsi que les nouveaus renseignements, s'il y a lieu.  
  
Amicalement . . . Marika Jedusor  
  
P.S. pour ceux à qui je n'ai aps répondut quand ils m'ont envoyé un message, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je n'avais pas le c?ur à. Disons qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de TRÈS innatendu, qui m'a beaucoup boulversé, alors pardonnez-moi, et ré-écrivez-moi, je me ferez un plaisir de vous répondre. 


End file.
